


I'll see you again, Natasha.

by wandaxnatasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve is still Captain America, This Is Sad, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Natasha got the ending they deserved, Wanda dealing with the loss of Natasha, Wanda deserves a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandaxnatasha/pseuds/wandaxnatasha
Summary: This reveals how Wanda dealt with the loss of Natasha.-Wanda was back at the facility where most of the Avengers or what was left of them piled in. She didn't care to see her room after five years, so she headed straight for Natasha's room. Natasha's room was perfection even if it was messy. The bed wasn't made up like the Russian hadn't been bothered to do so. A couple of shirts were lying around the floor. Natasha had left her engagement ring on the bedside table along with other possessions of hers.The memories came back vividly, she could see the first time she'd made a move on Natasha outside her bathroom door where she had cupped her face and planted an impulsive kiss on the red-haired girl's lips as she was exiting the bathroom. Then there were the first time they'd said their 'I love yous' in the middle of the bed. She could see the look of joy on Natasha's face as if it was yesterday and could recall how they made love till the early hours of the morning.That's when she crumbled.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Lila Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story that shows how Wanda felt after Natasha's death.
> 
> It is quite sad in the first part and depending how I feel it could get better but we'll see.
> 
> Not edited but I hope you enjoy.

It had been five years since Wanda had seen her fiancé. Those five years passed rapidly for her, barely even feeling like a second. Whereas for Natasha, they were extensive, miserable and frustrating. She was lost without her heart. The heart that had been snapped away in the most unfortunate event in history. 

She spent hours and hours wasting away her life just for a glimpse of Wanda and she did but only in the nightmares where the witch would be swallowed whole by the darkness which caused the assassin to reach out for only to catch wisps of her dream. Natasha knew her time had come when she was on Vormir. Her sacrifice would mean something to the world, to her friends... to her fiancé. 

Clint wouldn't allow her to fall and she wouldn't let him either but in the end it was her dangling down the cliff with him holding her as tight as he could, begging her not to do this, using her lost lover's name in persuasion but she only smiled and shook her head, "Take care of her for me..." He shook his head, he could feel her slipping, "Let me go... it's okay." 

Natasha had kicked off of the cliff and fell as Clint yelled out for her. 

Returning to the battlefield and returning to Wanda was difficult for him. He didn't return with her fiancé. He didn't return with his best friend. They had began the battle the fight that could again determine the fate of the universe. Clint had caught the eyes of Wanda who looked at him and the battlefield in question, demanding an answer as to where her fiancé was but he mournfully shook his head and that's when her face twisted in discomfort and in definite rage. 

Wanda had used her powers to levitate herself so she could reach Thanos faster so she could land herself in front of him with the scarlet wisps of her magic extending outwards when she landed with a such a force. She glared at him, her eyes glowing crimson as her magic began to create balls of energy which surrounded her, "You took everything from me." 

"I don't even know who you are." The Titan replied, staring at her in confusion.

"You will." Once again her magic lifted her up and had engulfed her every sense and fed off her emotions. She chucked rubble at him, and hit him with attack after attack, wrapping the scarlet tendrils around his body until he was a coward and rained fire on both sides, risking his team. 

The conflict ended yet again with them losing another member of their team, another valuable person as he snapped Thanos and his army away. Tony had died in front of their eyes but had been a saviour to humanity and everyone was in a huge debt of gratitude to him. 

Wanda was back at the facility where most of the Avengers or what was left of them piled in. She didn't care to see her room after five years, so she headed straight for Natasha's room. Natasha's room was perfection even if it was messy. The bed wasn't made up like the Russian hadn't been bothered to do so. A couple of shirts were lying around the floor. Natasha had left her engagement ring on the bedside table along with other possessions of hers. 

The memories came back vividly, she could see the first time she'd made a move on Natasha outside her bathroom door where she had cupped her face and planted an impulsive kiss on the red-haired girl's lips as she was exiting the bathroom. Then there were the first time they'd said their 'I love yous' in the middle of the bed. She could see the look of joy on Natasha's face as if it was yesterday and could recall how they made love till the early hours of the morning. 

That's when she crumbled. The tears spilled out of her eyes like something had broken in her and it did. It was her heart. She had almost felt her legs give out but strong arms held her from behind. Oh how she wished that was Natasha but it was Steve. She allowed her self to break and lean back against his chest. 

They didn't know how long they been there. It could've been minutes or hours but Wanda let everything out, she sobbed and mumbled about how she would never see Natasha again and then wailed when she remembered how she and Natasha will never express their love to one another again. Steve tried his best to be of help but he could only do so much. 

Wanda had calmed down but the tears were still running like waterfalls but she immediately sent Steve out of the room and when he didn't move she used her powers to force him out and shut the door. She blamed all of them for the fact that Natasha never came back and how she could never see her fiancé ever again. 

The witch had removed her clothes and got into the bathtub in Natasha's room. There were strong memories here as well. Times when they would be sat, Wanda against Natasha's chest and the two would talk for however long just whispering loving thoughts into each other's ears, hands fiddling with hands and lips distracted by silky skin. 

Natasha was everywhere. 

She loved it but at the same time she hated it. She hated being reminded how Natasha was never going to return to her arms after a long mission or how she was never going walk down the aisle to see her beautiful wife-to-be already waiting for her or how she was never going to have any kids that she was going to raise with Natasha. 

Wanda would never be the same again. 

—

The Sokovian picked up the oversized shirt from the floor that was still heavily covered in Natasha's familiar scent. It was the scent that could calm her down as she was panicking or would make her feel better after an awful day. Wanda put the shirt on and just sat on the bed on her side, lifting up the collar of the shirt to just had her sense engulfed in the smell. 

Natasha was gone. The person who she was going to spend the rest of her life with had left her to live that life alone. Wanda should be proud, Wanda should be admiring her fiancé for committing such an heroic act but she was selfish. She didn't see this as a victory, this was her defeat. 

The tears wouldn't stop, they just kept falling and falling until there were no more left to cry. Wanda was laying on her side as her hand slid across the area where Natasha used to sleep where she used to caress her soft, silky skin in the dark hours of the night. She could almost feel the ghost of Natasha fingers lacing with hers, placing a kiss gently on the back of her hands like she used to when Wanda was insecure about her powers. 

But her imagination got the best of her. She had fallen asleep shortly after visualising that Natasha was still holding, still protecting her from the outside world, from any dangers. She was awoken roughly five or six hours later by Steve gently shaking her shoulder. 

Wanda groaned and pushed his hand away. Steve sighed, helping her up, "Wanda, you need to eat, she wouldn't want you to starve." 

"Don't bring her into this," Her eyes remained closed and her voice came out hoarse from all the crying she had down the night before. Natasha would've have forced her to eat if she was her, demanding for her to do so. 

"Okay, then eat for your sake. I don't know how it was when you were Blipped so it's a possibility you haven't eaten in a while so please do." He told her. Steve sat beside her legs and laid his large hand on her calf which was way too different to Natasha's softer, smaller hands that had traced every inch of her body multiple times, "Breakfast is in the kitchen, come and get it, I'll be back up if you're not down there in ten." 

Wanda didn't reply but he left with a squeeze to her leg and shut the door behind him. The witch sat up slowly, the silk sheets wrapped around her legs as her knees came up and her elbow rested in them so she could rest her head in her hands. She looked to the bedside table and then to her fourth finger on her left hand to see the similarly designed rings and then searched the bedside table for a gold chain that Natasha always wore and always put in the drawers. 

The witch had slid both rings onto the necklace and clasped the lock behind her neck and lifted it to place a kiss on Natasha's and went to close the drawer but found both hers and Natasha's phones. Her phone was turned off but when she turned it on, it was fully charged and many notifications came through. They were mostly all voicemails all from Natasha's number. 

Natasha had been sending her voicemails all the time she was gone. She didn't know why but she was going to have to check it out after breakfast before Steve came back up to drag her down. Wanda had stood in front of the mirror where she stared at her appearance, she looked like crap. Her eyes were red from rubbing them and crying and she was paler than usual but brushed off how she looked, she didn't need to care about that. 

A lone tear slipped out out for her eye as she remembered how Natasha would tell she even looked beautiful even when crying and would proceed to kiss away her tears then place a kiss against her lips. She wiped it away and went down stairs to the kitchen where everyone was pretty depressingly eating their food. They were going to hold Tony's funeral today and Wanda wondered if Natasha ever got one, she didn't even know how she died. No one had told her anything.

Wanda had taken her plate and sat far away from everyone, she sat with her thoughts in the living room on the loveseat her and Natasha were always at. They were always cuddled up in this loveseat, Wanda with her legs over Natasha's lap whenever they would watch movies with the other Avengers. This place had too many memories, too many to bare and relive. It only reminded her how she never got to say goodbye to the love of her life. 

She had finished her food and wordlessly washed the utensils she used before leaving it to dry and trekked back up to Natasha's room for her phone. She looked around one last time at her fiancé's room before sealing it shut with her magic so no one could go in except her. Wanda went back to her room to get ready for the funeral. She had worn a dress with a long cardigan all dark and depressing much like herself at the moment. 

Everyone was gathered at Pepper's (and previously Tony's) place for the funeral. It hadn't started until everyone that needed to be there so Wanda was early. She was just walking around the estate until she had seen the Barton family and strolled up to Clint, "How did it happen?" 

"Hey, Wanda—" Clint started but she interrupted him. It might have been a little rude but Wanda wasn't aiming for that, she was just desperate to know how the last moments of her lover's life were. 

He looked back at his family and Laura nodded to let him go. Clint wrapped an arm around the younger girl and pulled her away. She spaced herself from him, "Just tell me how it happened, before I lose my mind, please Clint. I need this, you owe me this." 

She knew that wasn't fair, he didn't owe her anything and knew that this was probably Natasha's decision and she was going to respect, "I'm sorry, that isn't fair, you don't owe me—" 

"We fought— We fought for who should make the sacrifice and I jumped but she pulled me back..." Wanda could see how hard retelling this was for him, he was choking on some words, "I tried to pull her back up, tried to persuade her that you needed her but she told me to take care of you then used some kind of advantage and then she..." He trailed off, Wanda knew what happened. 

Wanda couldn't handle it. She had embraced him in a tight hug before she broke down onto his shoulder. The tears felt like they were endless. "I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday when we came back, I had promised her that I would look after you and it's only been a day or so and I've already broken that." 

The witch shook her head and pulled out of hug just slightly so she can look him in the eye, "No... You had to return to your own family, that was more important." 

"Wanda, you are also my family and I'm not going to leave you alone. I wanted to ask if you wanted to live with us even if it's to get you up and off your feet for a few months." Clint asked as they pulled away but he had an arm around her to assure her that suggestion was genuine. 

"I couldn't, I can't just leave the memories of Natasha alone and the world will still need saving." Wanda explained, staring out into the greenery as her arms crossed.

"Okay, how about this? Every so often maybe every week to every other week you spend a couple of days with us. Deal?" He held out his hand for her shake. 

She stared at the hand then at his kind eyes and shook it, "Deal." 

"We should go the funeral is probably going to start." They walked back in silence before Wanda apologised for her rude interruption to Laura who only brushed it off and gave her a tight hug. Her hug was motherly much like Pepper's was and she loved it. 

The funeral was depressing and it still made her wonder whether Natasha ever gotten the appreciation she deserved at her own ceremony. She was stood next to Bucky and Sam as they stood in silence for Tony. 

There were tears but memories were being shared around after they'd let Tony heart drift onto the lake. They were just reliving good times. Wanda was isolating herself until Clint had offered her a beer, she accepted even though she didn't like beer very much. She opened her mouth to say something and breathed out, "Did Natasha ever get a funeral?" 

Clint didn't expect that as his eyebrows raised in surprise but he shook his head solemnly, "I couldn't grab her body so we never did because everything happened so fast—" 

"Then why can't we have one? She should be celebrated!" Wanda was getting a little loud and attracted Steve's attention who came to see what the fuss was about, "We should have one for her. We don't even need a body, we can bury an empty casket so I have somewhere to talk to her because I'm alone now. My brother died those years ago and one of my best friends— Vision died then when I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with she left me." 

Wanda was sobbing now, her lips quivering as her hands shook. Steve looked towards her in sympathy and reached out to her face to wipe away the tears, she pushed his hands away, "Why can't we? Even if it's a little ceremony, just a memorial for her. Just something!" 

The witch was going going crazy, the bottle of beer had been placed at the table as her hands were in her hair, she need to get a grip of reality and that's what she was doing. Steve pulled her hands out of her hair and Clint stood beside her, rubbing her back, "We'll have one, you're right, she deserves it."

She looked up at Steve with tear stained cheeks and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest just like she did the day before, "Thank you." 

"No, we should have done it anyways without you having to demand it." Clint told her. 

Later on, both her and Clint stood in front of the lake where they reminisced on their lives with Natasha, "You know I wish there was a way that I could let her know that we won." He turned to look at her, "We did it." 

"She knows... They both do." She replied as Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped one around his waist. 

—

Wanda had yet again returned to the facility but this time holding Steve's arm as he led her in. She was feeling better but she knew that wasn't going to last so she tried to live in the moment. "Did you know that Natasha had been calling my phone for the past five years and left voicemails?" 

"She did? Really? So that's what she used to do late at night. I used to hear her talking into the phone sometimes but it got less frequent as the years went on." Steve told her, his smile faded slightly towards the end. 

They had reached her room, "I'll see you later, Cap." 

He nodded and pecked her forehead as she entered the room. She had taken her shoes off first then grabbed her phone and scrolled through to five years ago for her voicemails. The first one was the day after the snap. Wanda contemplated whether or not she should click on it so her thumb just hovered over the tab for a couple of seconds before she gave in. 

Natasha's voice was full of emotion and Wanda knew she'd been crying when this call had happened. Her voice was thick and hoarse but she had never sounded more beautiful, _"Hi malyshka..."_ There was a pause, _"I only called because I needed to hear your voice,"_ There was a sob on the other end, _"I miss you so much, it's only been a day but it feels like it's been years since I've seen you... Fuck, I can't do this..."_ The line went dead. 

Natasha's voice brought tears to her eyes as her hand gripped the sheets of her bed to compose herself. She clicked the next one, bending down to place her elbows on her knee as her hand rubbed the back of her neck, _"Hey baby, I can't live without you, I'm missing you more and more each day, each night have to sleep without you in my arms, I feel as though I'm dying. I need your help, I've been more angry lately, I think my hand is broken but hearing your voice soothed me. I love you."_

Most of the other ones she'd listened to became a recount of Natasha's day or of Natasha expressing how much she missed her or loved her. She had found out that Natasha had become the leader of the Avengers and had taken care of everything but the voicemails showed how broken the Russian was, her voice was either always hoarse or she broke down in the middle of it and disconnected the line. 

Wanda had cried her eyes out after hearing Natasha's heartbroken voice. But was happy that she had gotten to hear her voice. The last one Natasha ever left was somewhere around the time they were saving the world. This one was the worst. Wanda had lifted the phone to her ear and breathed out as tears were still leaking out of eyes. 

_"Babe, we might've found a way to bring you all back."_ Natasha's tone was more joyful now, _"This might actually work and then I can hold you in my arms and kiss you all day long for however long I want. I can't wait for the day we meet again. I love you, I'll see you soon, Wanda."_

This one had struck a nerve in her heart. Hearing how excited Natasha was to see her again and then they never had the chance to have their big reunion had her bawling her eyes out at 2 in the morning, clutching Natasha's ring close to her heart. She decided that she was going to wear the rings round her fourth finger on her left hand because in her mind they'd already been married, they already lived out their lives with each other. 

This showed her that none of the Avengers knew how they'd get the soul stone and had blindly led both Clint and Natasha to either of their deaths which resulted in Natasha's. She had grasped her own phone after powering Natasha's one off and putting it safely in the drawer and dialled it to leave her own voicemail. 

"Hi, this is Natasha, you know what to do. Oh and if this is Wanda, I love you." The familiar greeting rang through her ears. She smiled in disbelief, Natasha hadn't changed the message. 

_"Hi, baby, your plan worked, love. I'm back but I'm without you. I don't know if I want to live in a world that you're not in. My life without you is meaningless, you were my only reason for existing. We had so much to experience, our wedding, having children, growing old together. I love you so much Natalia..."_ A sob broke her sentence and she paused for a couple of seconds, _"I'll see you again, Natasha."_

Wanda was stripped of all hope. How was she going to live her life? Or how was she going exist without the daily kisses from her love or the nightly cuddles? Why was it always her who suffered loss? She was truly alone now. 

This went on everyday, she would wake up, listen to a new voicemail before sending one herself, always ending with, _"I'll see you again, Natasha."_ and she truly believed that, whether that be in the afterlife or by some miracle she finds a way to bring Natasha back. Wanda would spend most her time in the office that her girlfriend used during the five year period, only to research possible ways she could try to bring Natasha back. Steve usually brought up her food or if he couldn't, it was Bucky who sat with her most of the time to keep her company. He would chat with her and they'd talk about Natasha or just anything. 

Natasha's memorial was a sweet ceremony that had the same amount of people as did Tony's funeral. It was held at the facility where a slideshow of Natasha's best moments was played on the screen to be showcased. Wanda was very emotional, she had either been sobbing on Steve's or Bucky's shoulder and then sobbing along with Laura as they embraced each other tightly. 

There was this other video that Steve had saved for her which showed up at the end of the showcase. It was a surprise for Wanda. He had found it on Natasha's laptop and had watched it before adding it to the showcase. The video began with Natasha just showing up on the screen. The Russian had sighed before she began to talk. 

_"I met this girl in probably one of the worst situations,"_ She laughed, _"We were on a mission to save the world and I had saw her from afar wearing my jacket and it was undeniable that I was infatuated with her from the moment I had laid my eyes on her."_ A tear slipped out of her eye, _"She had come back to facility with us, all vulnerable and I had seen her and that's when I knew that she was my person, that I was going to love her forever. Fast forward a couple of months and there she was in my room, making the first move and I couldn't dismiss my feelings any longer. I had her then, I had the love of my life in my arms that night."_ Her breathing got heavier as more tears spilled out of her eyes. Wanda's gaze was fixated on Natasha as her lip quivered and her eyes filled with emotions. 

_"I vowed that night that I would give up my whole world just to make her happy and I hope I did just that, Wanda. I hope I rocked your world. I hope I made our relationship worthwhile. Then I asked her to marry me because there was no one else for me. She was it but then she was gone like that,"_ She clicked her fingers and stared at them in irony. Natasha covered her face so her next words were muffled, _"I love you, malyshka, so, so much."_

The video cut off then. Everything was silent after that. Everyone was just taking that in especially Wanda. All the tears had already spilled out so there she was just trembling after watching that. Bucky had wrapped his arms around her as she slowly but surely did the same. She knew the attention was on her. She knew everyone was looking at her with sympathy or pity but she couldn't meet anyone's eyes so she just closed hers and squeezed Bucky closer. 

She had pulled away after a while and then distracted everyone by telling them that there was food because she just couldn't take everyone watching her breakdown at that moment. Bucky had brought out a plate for her, "You need to eat." 

"Thanks." Her voice was shaky but she accepted the plate as Bucky sat next to her. He didn't say anything because he knew what she was feeling. The memorial had ended shortly after and Steve supplied her with the full video because there were personal things in there that were for her. She had watched that video on repeat for the next couple of days.

Wanda kept her deal with Clint. She visited the farm every so often and a lot of the time it was for babysitting but she didn't mind, she loved the kids. Nathaniel had taken a liking to her, always asking her to use her magic to do most of the work or colour with him. Lila and her just talked about school and boys or girls but their most frequent subject was Natasha. Cooper was just a teen so he stayed in his room but he chatted to her when she was cooking or reading a book in the living room. 

It was yet again another day where Wanda was asked to babysit as Laura and Clint had a reservation so here she was in the kitchen, cooking dinner with Lila at the table doing her homework and Cooper playing on his console upstairs whilst Nathaniel was taking a nap in his room. 

Lila looked up at Wanda who was busy stirring the pot. It reminded her of when her Aunt Natasha used to do the same then had look down at her hand to see the rings, "I really would have liked to be the flower girl for yours and Auntie Nat's wedding..." Wanda had paused whatever she was doing and then Lila realised what she had said. Lila stood up and laid a hand on Wanda's arm, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." 

"No, no it's okay," Wanda breathed out slowly as she knew that she had to keep her breathing under control because if she had thought of her Natasha's wedding again it would result in a huge scarlet wave to knock everything in its radius out like last time, "Natasha and I had discussed it when we first got engaged. We had most of the wedding planned within the first week but we knew it was too early for that so we just left the plan until we were ready and that time never came." 

A tear slipped out of her eye but she wiped it as quickly as it came down and sent a quivering smile Lila's way. Lila frowned and tightly engulfed Wanda in a hug, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything." 

"It makes me happy to talk about her so please don't hesitate to ask anything. I like reliving the memories even if they hurt because there is always something happy attached to them." Wanda told her this time with an unwavering smile as they pulled away and she returned to to cooking dinner.

"Auntie Nat really loved you. I remember before she proposed, she had come here and was freaking out whilst talking to dad about how nervous she was to propose. That was the first ever time I had seen her so anxious but it only showed how much she loved you." Lila shared as she was about to go back to her homework but Wanda had grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for sharing that." 

"I'm just telling the truth, Aunt Wanda." Wanda had kissed her forehead and said another 'thank you' into her hair before letting her return. 

Later that night she left another voicemail for Natasha, she just wanted to hear her voice after what Lila had told her. The same greeting came up which brought a smile across her lips, _"Hi, Natalia, today I just found out that you were very nervous to propose to me which I don't see why because I had said yes the second you went down on one knee but I find that so cute..."_ Wanda had always imagined Natasha was sitting in front of her when she was saying these things, listening with a huge smile on her face. It kept her going, _"I'll see you again, Natasha."_

Wanda disconnected the call when she was satisfied and held it close to her chest as she settled into the couch with her book. Lila was thought to be asleep on the other couch but had heard every word and fell asleep with a smile on her face as she could only hope to have the relationship her Aunt Nat and Aunt Wanda had. 

Wanda was biting her nail which was a habit she had but she didn't exactly go too deep it was just something to do with her anxiety whilst she read her book and read a whole story unfold on whether it went in the direction she wanted it to. If Natasha was here, she would have grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips to get Wanda to stop biting her nail and then place Wanda's careful hand on her cheek before leaning into the touch and pecking her palm. 

Natasha was everywhere and she had come to terms with it and was now even more determined to bring her back.

**"I'll see you again, Natasha."**


	2. "Miss Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda didn't know if she'd done it. 
> 
> Nothing happened, she tried to pull Natasha through their connection. After the vivid dreams felt very real, she noticed where Natasha had bit her gently on her neck in the dream during a very passionate moment, the mark had showed up when she saw herself the next morning in the mirror. Her fingers traced the mark as she stared at it in disbelief and had immediately stormed up to Stephen. 
> 
> He didn't have answer for her but Wanda knew it was her connection with Natasha and it had caused her to cheer out in excitement which had surprised the doctor massively because it was the happiest he'd ever seen her. They had worked harder by they I mean Wanda who was restless and just wanted it to get it over and done with. 

Wanda was more in touch with her powers. She was discovering new things daily about her abilities. Things that she knew Natasha would be proud her for. It had been almost a year since Natasha had passed and Wanda had moved from voicemails to emails because she didn't want the phone inbox to be full so now it was her chance to spam Natasha with emails. She was also still as determined to bring Natasha back. She had some kind of hope that she could probably reach Natasha with her powers. 

Her time was spent meditating with Dr Strange, he was helping her with her abilities, helping them grow more and teaching her tactics that would help her to be better. She had wished he would just tell her if she could raise the dead or something like that instead of telling her that 'anything was possible'. That implied waiting and Wanda had waited enough.

Both Peter and Wanda had been sitting on the roof after they'd showered because they had been training with Steve. They were sat in silence. Both have had a rough year where they lost someone very important so they sometimes came up to the roof to escape from life. The two had developed a brother-sister bond from these meetings.

It had helped a lot because they talked to each other about how they felt. Peter knew it was harder on Wanda because she had lost someone she'd known for years and had loved for years. He knew how she cried at night all alone in the bed her and Natasha used to sleep in. He knew she wore both their engagements rings on her ring finger to remember Natasha. He knew she sent voicemails and emails to her fiancé. He'd heard her send one once. 

"So what did you write to her today?" Peter asked as he turned his head to look at. 

Wanda pondered for a few minutes as she stared off into the landscape and swung her legs slightly over the edge. "I usually just tell her what I do on my days and how much I miss and love her and can wait to see her again." 

"Do you think you can bring her back?" Peter asked as he lent back on his hands. 

Wanda shrugged, "I mean I know my powers are growing and I'm more powerful than I've ever been but I haven't any idea of how I'm going to bring her back. I know bringing her back has something to do with our link. I've had us linked for however many years we were together but when she died we were still blipped away so I didn't feel it the same way I did when my connection with Pietro was broken."

"It's good to have hope, Wanda." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and sent her a smile, she reciprocated.

"So how are you and MJ?" Wanda asked as she sat facing Peter, crossing her legs and paid attention to him. 

"MJ and I are great. It was a little awkward at the start but the more we were hanging out, the comfortable we are. Oh, and I asked her to be my girlfriend a couple of days ago and she said yes so I guess I'm not so single anymore." Peter had a great big smile on his face and Wanda wondered if she looked like that when she thought happy memories of natasha. 

"I'm happy for you, Peter." Wanda told him sincerely as she kneeled to wrap her arms around his shoulders to hug him, "You should bring her around, I want to meet her." 

"It's a little early," He laughed and then nodded, "but I will eventually bring her around whenever I can."

She was glad that her friend found someone he really liked even if there was still a hole in her heart from Natasha's passing but she couldn't just ruin everyone's love lives just because she didn't have one. 

Training became tougher when Stephen kept pushing her. It was like he was searching for a bad reaction or that's what she thought. Her magic was physically crawling under skin waiting for the right opportunity to attack at anything or anyone which was why Wanda thought it best not to see the Barton's for a while because she had no idea when she would lose control. 

Usually when she would be learning to train with her powers, Natasha would have been standing on the sidelines with her arms crossed, watching and waiting for anything to go wrong because she was the only one who could calm Wanda down at a time like that. Wanda had actually sent out a wave of scarlet magic when Natasha was barely a metre apart from her whilst the radius of the magic was at least three metres but the magic never struck Natasha, but it had hit Steve who was in the perimeter. 

It might have been their connection but none of them were two sure how the magic had missed Natasha. Stephen probably had a whole explanation but he never offered it. He only allowed Natasha to hold Wanda's head close to her heart and calm her down. 

Now Natasha wasn't here to do that so they didn't want her to lose control because they had no idea how they'd calm her down and would only be able to contain her so they were very cautious. Steve or Clint were options or even Peter but they weren't certain and didn't want to take that chance but Stephen had been pushing her too much and it's bound to happen. 

"Stop it!" She yelled at the doctor who only backed away, raising his hands in surrender, "I'm only here because I think there's a chance for me to get Natasha back." 

"And I'm here to help you in that." Stephen replied, keeping his cool because adding to Wanda's emotions would just make her worse. He told her to try again and again and again until she just collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. She just couldn't so he let her go. 

He left her in the training room. She had now sat down with her hands tangled in her hair as she groaned loudly. If she kept it up like this, she would probably never get Natasha back. Wanda didn't even know if it was possible to bring Natasha and this proved it. She knew she wasn't strong enough to do so and how to do that was a whole other questions in itself, it could mess up a whole lot of things but Wanda didn't care as long as she got her Natasha back. 

It was selfish but it was the one thing that she deserved after everything she'd been through, bringing Natasha back was her reward, it was the only thing that could keep her going for the rest of her life. 

Bucky had sat next to her and pulled her hands out to her hair before covering her hands with his larger, calloused hand. Wanda gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes and he could see that. He saw how tired she was but he could see the determination in her eyes and he knew she was never going to give up on Natasha. 

Bucky stood up and tugged Wanda up to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you out for ice cream." 

He offered her a soft smile but it wasn't in pity but it was in encouragement because he just wanted to make her happy after all the pain she'd been through. Wanda nodded slowly and squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Bucky." 

"Wanda, you're like a sister to me and I hate seeing you hurt so I'm going to try and cheer you up as much as I can." He grinned at her. Wanda reciprocated and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek in gratitude then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she stood on her tip toes to reach. "C'mon now... we've got ice cream waiting on us." 

They did get ice cream. Wanda had gotten Natasha's favourite flavour which was slowly becoming hers. She remembered when her and Natasha went on ice cream dates and the latter always used to buy salted caramel ice cream on a cone and always let Wanda have a lick whilst she teased the Sokovian about how plain her usual vanilla was. Wanda would then lean in and kiss her so that the two flavours melded which urged a moan out of Natasha. The memories didn't bring tears to eyes like it used to, it brought a wide smile to her face. 

The team had been a great help in her healing. Steve, Bucky and Sam were always there for her and Clint was only a call away, she'd stayed in contact with Carol as well but talking to her was rare as she had a lot of area to cover. Maria would sit with her after long days and share memories of Natasha from before they met Wanda. However, Wanda couldn't just live with the memories, she needed the real Natasha, only the real Natasha would cause her heart to explode out of love. 

Her dreams were vividly real. She'd fall asleep thinking about Natasha and then wake up with Natasha next to her, gazing at her. Her bright green eyes lingering over Wanda's features, her soft hand tracing the shape of her face, her breath hitting Wanda's lips. It felt too real and then she could also interact with Natasha. She would reach out and place her hand against the Russian's cheek as she'd lean in to taste the cherry chapstick on her lips. 

The older woman would always take control with ease, slowly rolling Wanda on her back and laying herself between her legs as her hand would drift downwards to Wanda's thigh to pull it up and around her hip. Their kiss never breaking once. Wanda loved that kind of dream where she was in a blissful dream state with Natasha but then it's gone as soon as it came and caused her to awake with a start, sweat rolling down her forehead as she sat up and sobbed, touching her lips at how real it felt at how she basically just experienced the loss once again. 

At night, she could feel the ghost of Natasha's touch around her waist and against her back like they were spooning which was how they used to sleep. She could feel the smile that Natasha always had when they cuddled on her neck. A shiver would run down her spine at the fact that there was no one there. It was all too much so she stopped sleeping in Natasha's room and slept in her cold, grey room where the dreams were worse.

They were much darker in every sense. They always ended with her and Natasha being separated by something and it was never clear what but she could physically feel Natasha being ripped away from her when she woke. These ones had screams erupting from her throat and had left her trembling and she wouldn't be able to stop shaking for hours later. 

No one could help calm her down when this happened, Steve would try to hug her until she'd feel better or Bucky would lay next to her but she wouldn't stop trembling until her mind was at ease and it almost never was. The best she could do was wear one of Natasha's shirts that had been drenched in the perfume the Russian always wore and wait it out. 

—

Her training with Dr Strange had been more frequent and more demanding not from him but from her. She was the one who urged him to push her over the edge but he always remained in state of tranquility when he explained to her that these things took time. 

Wanda didn't like to sleep anymore, she was persistent with the need to always train. She would be up at two or three in the morning when she couldn't sleep, punching at a bag or chucking her red energy balls at the target. Everyone had noticed how sleep-deprived she was, so she was banned for any missions or any training with Dr Strange because he needed her focused not jumpy or aggravated.

What Steve suggested was to go to the Barton's place and relax for a couple of days and after a long argument, Wanda gave in and agreed. It did do her some good. As soon as she'd arrived, Lila had jumped on her with a huge hug as they hadn't seen each other in a while. They stayed in it for at least five minutes just swaying back and forth until Nathaniel wanted his turn. She lifted him and place him on her hip as Cooper embraced her for a much shorter time but it was still nice.

Laura had done everything to make her feel comfortable so at one point she just grabbed her hand and asked her to sit instead of faffing around. They just sat watching the fireplace with cups of tea in their hands until Clint also joined them. 

Lila had laid in her bed with her that night and the two gossiped about someone in Lila's class, staying up and giggling but she fell asleep well that day with Lila next to her and the two didn't wake up till the afternoon. It was actually comforting to be around family that included kids because they could really light up your whole day. She wanted children with Natasha and seeing the Barton's family, she had really wished that it had come true.

—

Wanda didn't know if she'd done it. 

Nothing happened, she tried to pull Natasha through their connection. After the vivid dreams felt very real, she noticed where Natasha had bit her gently on her neck in the dream during a very passionate moment, the mark had showed up when she saw herself the next morning in the mirror. Her fingers traced the mark as she stared at it in disbelief and had immediately stormed up to Stephen. 

He didn't have answer for her but Wanda knew it was her connection with Natasha and it had caused her to cheer out in excitement which had surprised the doctor massively because it was the happiest he'd ever seen her. They had worked harder by they I mean Wanda who was restless and just wanted it to get it over and done with. 

It was a drab and grey day where Wanda was stood in the field when it happened. It had taken a lot of power and energy that could've have killed her if she hadn't trained tactically with Dr Strange. He didn't know she was doing this. No one did, she got tired of waiting so she went ahead. When it was over, nothing happened. She was still stood alone and the rain poured down over her as the tears didn't stop no matter what. She had failed to bring back the love of her life.

Wanda had walked back inside dripping wet and shivering. It was a bad idea to just go in a hoodie with only a bra underneath and sweatpants. She felt numb but it wasn't because of how cold she was it because this was the last chance she had to bring Natasha back and she'd failed in doing so. 

Pepper had seen her sluggishly pattering across the entrance and had wrapped a towel around her shoulder, quickly pulling her towards the fireplace. "What were you doing out here Wanda? You're going to get sick." 

Wanda didn't say anything but when she had finally opened her mouth to reply, a sob came out instead before many others followed. Pepper embraced her tightly as she rubbed her back to calm her down, "I failed, I couldn't bring her back. She's gone forever, Pep, I can't do this anymore." 

"What are you talking about?" Pepper wasn't around much but she knew Wanda had been excessively training for some unknown reason.

"Natasha is never going to return." Wanda sobbed, burying her face into Pepper's shoulder as more tears slipped down her face.

"You were trying to bring her back?" Pepper asked, why had no one told her this? Wanda nodded and sniffled as she pulled away. Pepper sighed and thought it best to change the subject. "Come on, go have a bath and warm up, I'll bring you some tea." 

She had helped Wanda up to her room and ran a bath for her. When she returned, Wanda had been curled up in the bath and was sobbing on her knees as they were against her chest. Pepper left the cup on the side and ran her hands through Wanda's hair as she looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry." 

"No, no, don't be." Pepper told her, "Do you want me to stay?" The younger woman nodded and Pepper did stay. She helped Wanda out the bath and helped her change before tucking her into the bed and waiting till she had cried it out and had passed out.

Wanda was awoken by the ringing of her phone. It was persistently going off. She didn't even look at the caller ID before she picked up, "Hello?" 

"Wanda..." It was Clint and his voice had sounded like he was crying but she didn't know if it was in sadness or happiness.

She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"I need you to get here as soon as you possibly can." Clint told her and was still confused but she got out of bed and put her sweatpants on along with shoes and didn't question him. 

"I'll be there but can you tell me why?" 

"You'll see when you get here." He told her as he hung up. She had looked at the phone in confusion before going to Steve's room to wake him up so he could take her to Clint's place. He did it with no questions asked. Pepper had told all of them how Wanda had failed in the task so he was doing this empathetically. 

Wanda had fallen asleep in the quinjet in her seat which Steve let her. He knew how tired she was so he just let her relax for the remainder of the time. They had touched down when the sun started to rise. Clint had been waiting on the stairs and stood to walk about to them when he saw the two walking towards the house. 

"Come with me." He grinned at both of them. The pair looked at each other in question but followed him into the the house where Wanda saw the thing she'd been waiting to see. 

Her hand immediately clasped over her mouth as the familiar shape of her fiancé's curves came into her sight. Her hair was red with the tips a blonde and Wanda realised that she probably changed her hair multiple times because this was different to the video Steve had given her at the memorial. She wasn't facing Wanda but she did when she heard a sob leave someone's mouth and knees fell to the ground. 

Wanda had collapsed at the sight of Natasha with happy tears coming out of her eyes. The older woman had immediately turned and rushed over to her, imitating the stance Wanda was in. She placed her hand behind the witches head as she pulled Wanda into her shoulder, embracing her tightly like she was afraid that the Sokovian would slip away from her. 

"Hi, princess..." Natasha whispered and Wanda sobbed even louder into her neck as her hand tightened around the Russian's torso. Steve had also been standing behind the two in shock and had tears that were threatening to spill. Natasha gave him a quivering smile and held out of her hands for him to take which he instantly did and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

"We'll give you a moment alone." Steve had tugged Clint out of the living room after wiping his tears and seeing Natasha nod.

Wanda stayed in Natasha's arms for a couple of minutes until she calmed down but to be fair, Natasha also had tears streaming out of her eyes and falling onto Wanda but the two couldn't care less. Wanda had pulled away just slight so she could let her eyes scan over her fiancé's beautiful features and cup her cheeks, "I have missed you so damn much, Tasha, you have no idea." 

"Oh, baby, I have more than an idea. According to what Clint tells me, we've probably not seen each other in six years." Natasha told her and smiled as she kissed away Wanda's tears before peppering kisses all over face to hear her sigh. 

"I love you, so, so much." Wanda expressed as she captured Natasha's full lips, her hand's lowered so they were on the sides of Natasha's neck as a moan came out of her mouth. "Mhmm, I missed this." 

Their lips connected again, much more heatedly and passionately than ever before. There was something ferocious behind the kiss and it might have been the anger of being apart for so long. They had now sat on the floor in the middle of the floor with Wanda's leg as wrapped tightly around Natasha as more tears slipped out of her eyes at the familiar rhythm the two fell into. 

"I love you, malyshka, you're the love of my life." Natasha conveyed in a whisper as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead which massively contrasted the kiss they'd just experienced. 

"You are mine too." She said that sincerely as she grabbed one of Natasha's hand to kiss the back of it before gazing into her green eyes. They sat there for a couple of minutes just soaking up the fact that they were back together now even though the possibility of it was very slim. Their foreheads rested together as their breathing was calm and collected until Wanda connected their lips gently.

Natasha's hand slid its way under Wanda top which elicited a gasp that she swallowed. She hadn't been touched like this in years and it had her skin feeling like it was on fire as goosebumps rose when the Russian's lips touched the delicate skin of her neck, her hot breath fanning over which just added to the pleasure. "We shouldn't get carried away." 

Wanda didn't reply, she placed peck after peck on Natasha's lips as she was desperate for any kind of contact. The older woman chuckled which was music to Wanda's ears but still reciprocated any contact. "How did you even come back? I was sure my attempt failed."

"I'm clueless. All I remember was that I was trapped in the dark place and didn't know it until something red, which I assume was your powers, pulled me out and then I was out in the world and had no idea where to go and this was the first place that came to mind." Natasha told her and Wanda listened carefully because she didn't have a clue either. 

"I'm just glad it worked because I didn't know if I wanted to keep living in a world that didn't include you." Wanda replied and tightly wrapped her arms around Natasha who pecked her head and returned the hug. 

After a few seconds of silence, Wanda spoke up, "I heard your voicemails. I listened — listen to them when I need to hear your voice and it helped soothe me a lot. They were basically the reason for me to keep going everyday." 

Natasha looked at her in shock, obviously she don't know that Wanda would find the voicemails but she did, "Oh wow, I just used to do it to hear your voice on the greeting but then just found myself just going on about my day."

"They were cute," Wanda smiled, "Just so you know when you open your phone you're probably going to have quite a lot as well along with emails so for that I apologise." 

Natasha chuckled, "Don't worry I'm probably going to have a lot of fun listening to them." She leaned in for an eskimo kiss and planted a peck on Wanda's upper lip. Her eyes drifted to Wanda's neck where the rings were back around the chain and held both between her fingers. "Can I see this?" 

Wanda nodded and Natasha reached over to unclasp the lock behind her neck before sliding both rings off the chain. She had then grasped Wanda's left hand in hers and pushed the ring onto the fourth finger. Natasha lifted the Sokovian's hand to place a kiss on the ring and then her knuckles as Wanda watched her every move, entranced. "Now we're officially engaged again." 

"I didn't doubt for a moment that we weren't." Wanda grabbed Natasha's ring and slid it onto her fourth finger as well before catching her lips in a soft kiss. "You should go greet Steve, he's probably waiting to hug you." 

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes?" 

Natasha embraced her tightly once more, her face nuzzled in Wanda's neck. The two stayed in that position for a few minutes or so until Wanda unwrapped her legs from Natasha's waist and stood, extending a hand for her fiancé to take. The Russian took it and intertwined their fingers. They had met Clint, Laura and Steve in the other room where Wanda let go of Natasha's hand so the older woman could go and hug the captain.

Their reunion was adorable with tears and sweet messages about how much they missed each other. There was some teasing words thrown in Wanda's direction as the five of them settled into the living room and onto the couches where Wanda was curled up in between Natasha's legs with her back against her front. The assassin hadn't let go of Wanda once as she needed the reassurance that Wanda wouldn't slip away.

The Barton children had not yet seen that Natasha was back so when Lila had rushed downstairs in the morning, she had gotten the best surprise she could ever ask for. Wanda had slowly removed herself from Natasha's arms so Lila could replace her in them. The teenager ran into her aunt's arms and hugged her as tightly as she could. 

"Whoa, kiddo, are you trying to kill me?" Natasha chuckled but she reciprocated in the same way, squeezing Lila playfully. The assassin wiped Lila's tears and kissed her forehead. 

"How is this possible?" Lila asked, looking at every adult individually. 

"Ask your Aunt Wanda." Natasha pointed at her as Lila sat between the couple. Lila did give her a look which basically said the same thing. 

Wanda shrugged and sent her a secret smile because she really didn't know how she did that. She didn't even know if she was strong enough but this only proved that she could do anything she put her mind to. Natasha grinned at her and held her hand behind Lila. The other kids had come down around half an hour or so later all with their own hug for Natasha and sentimental message. 

They had stayed for a couple of hours before they decided that it was time for Natasha to return to the Avengers compound. The couple and Steve had all said goodbye to the Barton's as they filed onto the Quinjet. Wanda hadn't left Natasha side once, she was stuck to her like glue but neither girl minded because they were making up for six years apart.

Natasha whispered sweet nothing into her ear as they sat together whilst Steve controlled the jet. Her hand rubbed the younger woman's back under her shirt as Wanda laid her head on her shoulder, sighing in relief. "So we won?" 

Wanda giggled as she looked up at the Russian, nodding as a wide smile spread across her face, "We did... And you played a huge part in that, love, otherwise we would've lost." 

"I'm glad," Natasha told her as she gazed into Wanda's eyes, "I wish I was there to see your badass fighting out there." 

"I wish you were there too." Wanda replied solemnly, placing both her hands on Natasha's cheeks to lean in for a sweet kiss that ended up with Wanda straddling the red-haired woman's hip as their kisses remained languid yet expressive. Natasha requested entrance by sliding her tongue across Wanda's bottom lip which she was instantaneously granted. 

Her arms tightened around Wanda's waist, pulling the Sokovian as close as humanly possible, one hand skimmed from the witch's waist to her hip down to her thigh where she gripped her tightly. Wanda gasped at how urgent their kisses became from the relaxed state they previously were. Natasha had her pressed against the wall of the jet as her lips trailed along her throat trying to get some kind of reaction from her which she did as she felt Wanda's throat vibrate with a moan.

"Uhm, guys," Steve cleared his throat, "just so you don't forget, I'm still here."

"And we should care because..." Natasha teased in playfulness as Wanda whacked her shoulder lightly to which the Russian feigned getting hurt and clutched the 'wounded' area. 

"Oh, how I've missed you Romanoff." Steve chuckled as he turned to look at the couple and Natasha sent him her infamous smirk but tilted her head just slightly so she could capture the ginger haired girl's lips in her own for a short simple kiss that ended with Wanda catching her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging with a little suck. 

Wanda smirked as she saw how Natasha's pupils were blown wide, the green of her eyes almost disappearing. Natasha mouth hung open slightly in anticipation, waiting for Wanda to perhaps continue. Their noses brushed together slightly as Wanda's index finger traced her jaw. Natasha was definitely turned on, "Do that again."

"You want what again?" Wanda was just playing with her, she knew exactly what Natasha was referring to. "This?" Wanda did what she previously did, bit her bottom lip then tugged before letting go after sucking on it a little harder than before.

"Hmm, that's heavenly—" 

Natasha was interrupted by Steve, "We're here guys." He had parked the Quinjet in its spot as he had opened the back so they could exit. The couple spaced themselves slightly as their fingers intertwined and Natasha was tugged out of the jet by Wanda. 

Everyone was probably awake by now and just going about their day so seeing Natasha trailing after them would be a huge surprise. The assassin had let go of Wanda's hand but had replaced them with wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist from behind as she rested her head on her shoulder. This had caused the two to stop in their tracks, letting Steve go ahead. 

"What's up, baby?" Wanda asked, reaching behind to lay her hand on Natasha's cheek to provide some kind of comfort for her love. 

Natasha shook her head but Wanda had felt the tears hit her shoulder, "It's just... it feels feels so surreal that I'm back and seeing the Avengers compound just made it that much real." 

Wanda had turned around in the Russian's arms to get a better look at her and raised her hands to wipe away the tears before engulfing her in a tight hug, "Happy tears?" 

"Happy tears." Natasha confirmed, giggling when Wanda's face lit up. Wanda had led her inside and to the kitchen where most the remaining Avengers were sat. They hadn't realised that the two girls entered.

Natasha being her eccentric self had to make her presence known. All the tears had gone from earlier and she was now back to being the confident woman that Wanda always admired, with the small smirk she always wore on her lips. "Miss me?" 

Her arms were crossed when everyone had turned to the source of the familiar voice. The first person to hug her was Maria, the agent had her tightly in her arms, squeezing her like she was going to drift away. They said a few words and tears even slipped out of Natasha's eyes in front of everyone which was very rare but no one minded. 

The others had then each had their chance. It went in the order: Bucky, Sam, Rhodes even Peter hugged her tightly. Pepper had full on sobbed much like Wanda had and clung onto Natasha. They didn't let go for a while because neither wanted to and everyone had allowed them the time before they pulled away. 

Bruce hadn't been around the exact moment she'd came in. He had been following something up along with Thor so he had entered the living room area later where everyone had moved to and were catching up. He still had those feelings for Natasha from way back when but knew to back off when the assassin showed an interest in Wanda. 

All heads turned when something was dropped on the floor which made a loud noise. Bruce was surprised to see his former flame, sitting on the couch with her now girlfriend... fiancé curled beside her. "H-How?" 

"Hi, Bruce." Nat rose to her feet as she walked up to her friend who immediately engulfed her in a tight hug which had her chuckling but hugging back in the same way. "It was all her." 

Natasha let go and turned to point at her fiancé who smiled at him, giving him a wave. He chuckled and yet again wrapped his arms around Natasha. He took a seat as Natasha returned to her, grasping Wanda's hand and intertwining their fingers tightly before the younger girl rested her head on her shoulder. 

Later on when Wanda was making the dinner for everyone along with Steve, Natasha had walked up to her room, making sure to touch everything in her path so she could make sure this was real and it was. The red haired girl couldn't exactly open her door and she could see the scarlet hue around the door which had indicated that Wanda hadn't let anyone into her room so she had strolled over to the witch's room to see it hadn't changed since she'd been gone. 

Natasha had opened the drawers on the bedside table to see her phone much like she'd left Wanda's when she was gone for those five years. When she turned the phone on, all the voicemails Wanda had left her had come through along with the emails. She had listened to a whole load of them until she was called down to dinner. 

Wanda had stood against the doorframe when she was going to call her down only to see tears and a smile on Natasha's face as her phone was on speaker. The witch had smiled slightly and had slowly walked up to her, placing her hands on Natasha's cheeks, wiping the tears with the pads of her thumbs. "You alright?" 

"I'm great!" Natasha exclaimed, her hands reaching out to grab Wanda's waist to pull her onto her lap. 

"I'm glad..." She kissed Natasha's temple with a smile and held her hand to pull her up, "Dinner's ready, love." 

They had went down to dinner and had the loveliest meal with all their friends who were more like family now even Thor had joined after a heartfelt embrace with Natasha. They had all tried to catch Natasha up to terms with what's going on and Steve had even offered her the place as the leader like she had been but she politely declined for the time being because she just wanted to live in the moment with Wanda for a while. She told him when she was ready to become a superhero again he'd be the first to know. 

Wanda and Natasha returned to the latter's room that the former had sealed up. The witch placed her hand a few centimetres away from the handle as crimson tendrils escaped her hand and caused the door to unlock. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't bare to be in there anymore, no one could so I sealed it to make sure no one would mess up the room." Wanda told her as she opened the door and let Natasha enter first. 

"Wow, you left it the same," Natasha looked around and let her fingers drift over the picture frames of her and Wanda.

"Of course I did. I had hope that I could bring you back and that hope had been the only think that kept me alive." Wanda pressed herself against the door and shut it. She sighed at how difficult that time was for her and Natasha definitely understood it as well as she did because she had it harder for a longer time. 

Natasha looked back at her with that small smile she always had on and held her hand out for Wanda to take and when she did, the assassin placed a kiss to her knuckles, "Let's not dwell on the past." 

Wanda nodded as Natasha used her hand to spin her around and commanded FRIDAY to play their song as they began to sway back and forth into a dance. Wanda had an arm around Natasha's neck whilst the older woman had one of her's around her waist. "I really missed you." 

"I really missed you too, Tasha." Wanda leaned down slightly and rested her cheek against Natasha and breathed in her ear as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. Natasha cooed as her hand trailed upwards so she could rub her back. 

"We should get some sleep, baby." Natasha told her after a few minutes of silence. 

"We should." Wanda agreed. She reluctantly pulled away from Natasha with a kiss to her cheek to go get changed. When she returned from the bathroom changed into a simple satin night dress, the assassin was laid on her side facing where Wanda slept, her hand tracing the area where she'd laid Wanda multiple times. The witch had settled her hand over red-haired woman's who immediately moved it so that Wanda could slip in the cover.

The two woman just laid facing each other for a while. They stared into each other's eyes, fingers tracing familiar features. The couple relished the tranquillity of the evening as Wanda traced Natasha's bottom lip, leaning in close until they could feel each other's warm breath, "I can't believe I saw you again, Natasha."

"Me either, love." Their lips connected slowly and gently like it was their last kiss but they both knew there would be more that they'd share.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how Wanda brought Natasha back because I just wanted them to have a happy ending after the finale of WandaVision destroyed me. You could say it was Wanda's powers that brought her back which wouldn't be too far-fetched.
> 
> I might be back with a one-shot that follows this up with their wedding. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
